The Breakup
by LunarSerenity
Summary: In this story Serena finds out that the future that she saw will never be. Along with discovering her true soul mate and that Darien is just a fake. And meeting her brother?
1. Character Profile

The Breakup

By: LunarSerenity

Author's Note

This character profile is so you can know the main characters names, transformations, and ages. If I add any more characters they will show up here. Thank you.

--Character Profile--

Serena Tsukino- Eternal Sailor Serenity; Princess Serenity; Neo-Queen Serenity

23 years old

Darien Shields- Tuxedo Mask; Prince Endymion; Neo-King Endymion

26 years old

David Star- Prince David; Moonlight Knight

26 years old

Alexander- Prince Alexander; King Alexander; Solar Knight

28 years old

Rei Hino- Eternal Sailor Mars; Lady Mars; Princess Rei

24 years old

Ami Mizuno- Eternal Sailor Mercury; Lady Mercury; Princess Ami

24 years old

Lita Kino- Eternal Sailor Jupiter; Lady Jupiter; Princess Lita

24 years old

Mina- Aino- Eternal Sailor Venus; Lady Venus; Princess Mina

24 years old

Haruka Ten'ou- Eternal Sailor Uranus; Lady Uranus; Princess Haruka

25 years old

Michuru Kaiou- Eternal Sailor Neptune; Lady Neptune; Princess Michuru

25 years old

Hotaru Tomoe- Eternal Sailor Saturn; Lady Saturn; Princess Hotaru

24 years old

Setsuna Meiou- Eternal Sailor Pluto; Lady Pluto; Princess Setsuna

27 years old

Serenity (Rini) Shields- Super Sailor Moon; Small Lady; Lady Serenity

17 years old

-Friends-

Luna- Guardian and Advisor to Serena

Artemis- Guardian and Advisor to Serena and Mina

Diana- Guardian and Advisor to Serenity


	2. Prologue Dream

The Breakup

By: LunarSerenity

Author's Note

'Is thought and "is speech.

Summary: In this story Serena finds out that the future that she saw will never be. Along with discovering her true soul mate and that Darien is just a fake. Also, meeting her brother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do however own Alexander and David.

Hey, sorry it's been so long at the time when I first uploaded the story a lot of things was going on for me. I was actually going through my own breakup in a way. I have now finally moved past it and plan to continue with the story. I can only hope that you, my readers, bear with me once again. I'm in college but I'll try at least to update every week.

End of Author's Note

---Prologue Dream---

Serena's Dream

Serena appears in one of the gardens of the Moon Kingdom facing the palace, as Princess Serenity, her past self, enters. Serena looks on as more of a spirit, reliving the memory, watching her past self.

"Shh, she's coming, quickly hide!'

"Everybody in position? Remember your part."

"Hello is anyone there?"

"Serenity my love what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the palace?"

"Yes but I snuck out."

"Why?"

"Because I received this note to meet someone in the Rose Gardens at midnight and I don't want to be late."

"Who are you meeting, my love?"

"I honestly don't know, it said in the note that he would be holding a thorn-less red rose. Come to think of it, it seemed a lot like your-"

Dong. Dong. Dong.

"Oh no midnight!"

I turned to look at the clock tower and when I turned back around, I saw Endymion holding a perfect thorn-less red rose.

Dong. Dong. Dong.

"So it was you that wrote the note. Then why were you pretending that you didn't?"

As she finished speaking, he came closer.

Dong. Dong. Dong.

'Almost midnight. At least I'm not late.'

Dong. Dong. Dong.

And as the last bell rang, I accepted the rose that he offered to me and he bent down on one knee. He began to propose to me.

"Serenity since the first time I lay eyes on you I knew that you were and are something special. The next time I saw you was at the ball, you were so graceful, regal, beautiful and a great person to be with. I still remember when we danced it seemed as if our feet never touched the ground and I enjoyed just being able to be with you. All our meetings that followed only made me love you more and more. It is all the little and big things that add to that love. Even now, that love for you keeps growing as I speak. That only leaves me to ask only one thing of you, Serenity. Princess Serenity will you marry me?"

"I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, say yes, please?"

"I would love to but the law demands that at the time of the proposal it be blessed by the representatives of the neighboring allied planets. In this case, the representatives would be the Sailor Scouts. All of them and since Saturn has yet to awaken how would it be possible?"

"I have already spoken with your mother and she told me that since Princess Saturn is not active yet we might still be able to go through with it. So what is your answer?"

"Yes, my answer is yes. Even then the scouts are not here."

"About the scouts, it's already been taken care of, my love. Girls come on out."

"I, Princess Ami of Mercury bless this proposal in the name of Mercury."

"I, Princess Rei of Mars bless this proposal in the name of Mars."

"I, Princess Lita of Jupiter bless this proposal in the name of Jupiter."

"I, Princess Mina of Venus bless this proposal in the name of Venus."

"We the Princesses of the Inner Planets have blessed this proposal."

"I, Princess Haruka of Uranus bless this proposal in the name of Uranus."

"I, Princess Michuru of Neptune bless this proposal in the name of Neptune."

"I, Princess Setsuna of Pluto bless this proposal in the name of Pluto."

"We the Princesses of the Outer Planets have blessed this proposal."

"We the Princesses of the Solar System have blessed this marriage proposal between the future monarchs of the Moon and Earth."

As the girls finished their blessings their planetary glow surrounded them and flashed briefly before heading towards Serenity and Endymion and incasing them both in pure white light.

"Serenity, look at the rose I gave you."

"What about it, my love?"

"Look at it."  
As she did the rose began to open to reveal an engagement ring. It was a crescent moon and a rose entwined on a gold band. The crescent moon was made of silver and the rose was a carved ruby, with a gold stem and small emeralds as leaves.

"It's beautiful Endy! Thank you!"

"No thank you Serenity, my love, for coming into my life."

As he quickly closed the distance, Endymion bent down to kiss Serenity. Thus ending the dream and causing it to slowly fade out and allowing Serena to wake up.

'I wonder what that was about. I'll just think about it later or better yet I'll ask Darien when I see him later on today.'


	3. Chapter 1

The Breakup

By: LunarSerenity

----Author's Note----

'Is thought and "is speech.

Summary: In this story Serena finds out that the future that she saw will never be. Along with discovering her true soul mate and that Darien is just a fake. Also, meeting her brother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do however own Alexander and David.

----End of Author's Note----

---Chapter 1---

It was June 20th. It was 6 days before Serena's prom, her senior college prom to be exact. Serena was on her way to see Darien. When she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Hi Darien!"

"Hello Serena."

Now Serena had noted he had been avoiding her for the last two days. However, she had not asked why.

"What do you want Serena?" replied a cold Darien.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to the prom with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't love you." He told Serena.

----Darien's POV----

'No please Serena, forgive me if only I was not possessed by this stupid demon that is ruining our relationship. In addition, I was going to propose at the end of her senior prom in front of all the scouts in our royal form, in the rose garden of Tokyo Park. Oh, Serena I'm sorry I am causing you all this pain, please forgive me my love. If only I had not been so weak in front of this stupid demon when he said that you were dead and showed me that image of your dead body, if only I had seen through that trick and known that you were alive and well. Afterwards this demon possessed my body for the past two days forcing me not to see the sun at all. Now she is going to think that what happened when Rini first came is repeating itself. Unfortunately, I cannot do anything but watch my love suffer. If only I could regain control of my body so I may save her from the pain she will feel, all because I had to be so weak. Darien you are such an idiot.'

"Fine then the games with my heart end here, Darien Shields a.k.a. Tuxedo Mask a.k.a. Prince Endymion a.k.a. Future Neo King Endymion, you will no longer play with me and my heart as if it were some toy only to brake time and time again. If you feel joy by deserting me and then when you feel like it or when one of the scouts tell you to, take me back and love me again only to start the cycle again. I will not allow anyone to treat me and my heart as if was some toy that they could play with when they feel like it. That was the past and I will no longer tolerate this treatment especially from someone I thought that truly loves me and would never let harm come to me again but I guess I was wrong." replied Serena.

'Oh Serena. If only I could regain control of my body only for the smallest amount of time.'

'You have it. Go on move your body if you want to you asked for control go on you have now show me how you'd use it.' replied the demon inside of my head.

I then started moving towards Serena to take her hand and tell her the truth.

----Serena's POV----

'I cannot believe he actually did this to me, his girlfriend. What could be one of the reasons he is dumping me? Maybe he found he has someone else in his life instead of me. No I doubt but it is a possibility that he would be with another woman but it would hard to tell since he has broken up with me just because of a dream in the past. Oh, great he's reaching for me.'

"No don't touch me I hate you. You cause me pain and then expect me to believe that you truly love me, no I will not take any more of your games with my heart. I swear that if you get near me in any form either you or me I will hurt you or give the order to the scouts to kill you and you know that I will tell them what has happened so don't expect any mercy from them and trust me if they don't do it I will do it personally."

With that, I turned and ran out of there.

'Who does he think he's fooling with I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the throne, possessor of the Silver Crystal. Who does he thinks he is to treat me like that.'

----Demon's POV----

'I have finally changed destiny to my liking.'


	4. Chapter 2

The Breakup

By: LunarSerenity

----Author's Note----

'Is thought and "is speech.

Summary: In this story Serena finds out that the future that she saw will never be. Along with discovering her true soul mate and that Darien is just a fake. Also, meeting her brother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do however own Alexander and David.

----End of Author's Note----

---Chapter 2---

I went straight to the temple where I was already late for the annual scout meeting where all the scouts would come meet including the outers. If I don't stop, crying the scouts will definitely know what has happened between Darien and me and try to get us back together again. Well here goes noth... wait I think I hear voices arguing.

"Now where is that Meatball-head? I expected her to late though not this late. Humph. Serenity is supposed to be our future queen. You can tell from her habits that she is not going to be a good queen if she even deserves to be queen."

"Rei that was too harsh especially since she didn't deserve it. In the old times that would be treason talk to say those things about the royal family, we would be punished."

"Amy has a point there Rei now stop that talk before you get in trouble."

"Lita's right. Come on out of all of us here we know that if anything happened to Serenity you would be the most affected one out of all of us."

"Now that is a lie Mina and Lita who would I get in trouble with for talking like that especially since we have lived here the old times are forgotten the only ones to enforce those codes is Luna and Artemis and they're only cats and the Princess doesn't enforces them seeing that she doesn't even know of them. Well Lita answer my question who will I get in trouble with for talking treason behind the Princess's back, huh?"

"Well you would get in trouble with us for talking ill of the Princess. Especially since, we've heard the whole conversation. Sailor Mars know that we the Outer Scouts have taken it upon ourselves to protect the Princess from traitors like you. Though no harm would come to you because you are held in the highest praise of the Princess and we know how much pain would come to her if anything happened to you. So consider yourself lucky."

"What would you do if Serenity wasn't allowed to do anything?"

"We would put you to trial and if you were found guilty you would either be put to death or stripped of your position as a Sailor Scout."

"Or worse."

"Hello Luna, Artemis."

"Hello Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars. You know Mars, Serenity holds you in the highest of honors no matter how much you put her down, however, to say that she does not deserve to be future queen. Well then as Uranus said you may not be worthy of being Sailors Mars. You have never wanted Serenity to be leader and on a few occasions, I have agreed with you because of her habits. Though now Artemis and I have thought about releasing her from being Sailor Moon and the leader of the Sailor Scouts and give the position to the rightful Scout which is Venus."

"Then what will happen to Serenity, Luna?"

"Well Pluto, Artemis, and I planned on training her properly on how a princess must act and try to unlock all of her memories from the Moon Kingdom. Since she is the only one capable of doing that, we would teach her the ways of before and the laws her mother made to keep peace, we would teach her how to enforce them and about her role in life and what destiny has detained for her. Serenity still has much to learn as do you all and since Artemis and I will be, busy with Serenity, Pluto will be you mentor and she will report to me your progress. This also means that from now on you will not have her help so either you improve your fighting skills or you get killed in battle. Anything else we need to discuss while Serenity isn't here?"

"How come you told us this while Serenity isn't here?"

"Well Venus it was custom that the scouts would find out before the princess and it was usually the queen who would give you this news though we have taken it upon ourselves to do that. Anything else scouts? I think we covered everything Luna."

"Will Serenity learn the codes as well?"

"Of course Mars, the queen must always know the codes if she is to rule her subjects with firm, kind hand."

"I guess we just have to wait for Serena and Darien to begin the annual reports of the Solar System. I think that was all we had to tell them Luna."

"Yes that was all we had to tell them Artemis. I fear that the Great Freeze may come sooner than we expected."

"How do you know Luna?"

"I feel it, though it is still a feeling."

"Well let's hope for once that this feeling is wrong."

'Well here goes nothing I hope they're not angry at me for being so late.'

When I entered, I had my head down and waited how they would respond to me when they would notice me.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late I was caught up in something."

With that, I looked up and placed my happiest look on my face and see what would happen. Luckily, no one noticed so far.

"Well is Darien coming to this meeting or not, Serena?" asked an irritated Mars.

"No Darien won't be attending any more of the annual or regular meetings anymore." I replied.

"Huh what do you mean Serena?"

"Exactly what I said Haruka, Darien won't be coming to any other meeting or anything to do with the scouts."

"What happened Sere?"

With that, I broke into sobs and told them what had happened just a while ago. While I poured out all the information about the breakup between Darien and me. Each scout had their own say about him, and what they would do to him if they saw him and especially if he was near me. At the end of everything, they decided that if he was anywhere near, me like at my house or in the arcade, they would hurt him.

After they had decided that if he was in my area like in my house, I would call them on the communicators and tell them. When that topic was finished, they talked about all the status reports of all the planets in the solar system. Including the moon and of course the earth and the rest of the planets reports were done by their guardians. The moon was done by me and the earth was done between Darien and me. However, now the scouts had decided that the earth was no longer worthy enough to be included in their annual reports or be protected by the Scouts. When the meeting ended, I was in higher sprits and it was agreed that I would walk home by myself with Luna and if anything happened Luna would come get them.

When I got home, I noticed that Darien's car was there. Luna also noticed that and was about to leave when I stopped her telling that I would tell her would tell when to go.

"Come Luna we can go through the window that's in my room by jumping onto the balcony and go in through there and see how the situation is in there and what he wants and why he is here. Okay Luna?"

"Well all right if you say so Serenity."

"Luna, how come you called me Serenity instead of Serena?"

"I don't know Serena I guess it just slipped seeing that you're starting to act like the princess of the moon. Finally you have matured into your role that destiny created for you. You may be even ready to take the throne of the Moon Kingdom. Well are we going to jump onto the balcony or stand around here all day?"

"Calm down Luna we're going. Silver Crystal Moon Power!"

After I transformed Luna jumped into my arms and I flew upwards towards the balcony. When I landed, Luna jumped down and opened the window with her paws. With that, I detransformed into my civilian form and went in. When we went, I noticed that Luna had transformed to her human form and I had transformed to Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Luna what happened?

"I think we've transformed to our truest form.

"Then how come I didn't transform to Princess Serenity and transformed to my Neo-Queen form instead?"

"I don't know but maybe it may be because the great freeze is close at hand."

"Luna go get the outer scouts and go with Artemis because I think they returned to their castles since they wanted to work on something. Do NOT alert the inner scouts. Everything will fall in place. Go Luna."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Be careful Serenity."

"Thank you Luna."

Luna then went out through the window and raced to do as I asked her. As I watched Luna race away to go find the outer scouts and Artemis.

'Well I must as well go look around and see where he is in the house and what he wants.'

I started looking around in my room to see if he had come here yet and by the looks of it he hadn't gotten to my room. I went outside into hallway, walked around cautiously, and peaked in each room. I finally reached the end of the hallway and there was the last room on the second floor. Rini occupied that room while she came to visit and train as a Sailor Scout in the past and stayed with me. As I passed the room, I saw a flash of light as if someone was teleporting into the room. Therefore, I did what anyone would do, go in.

'I wonder who it can be.' I thought.

------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 3

The Breakup

By: LunarSerenity

----Author's Note----

'Is thought and "is speech.

Summary: In this story Serena finds out that the future that she saw will never be. Along with discovering her true soul mate and that Darien is just a fake. Also, meeting her brother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do however own Alexander and David.

----End of Author's Note----

---Chapter 3---

"Rini!"

"Mom, I missed you!"

"I missed you too! What are you doing here?" we replied as we embraced.

"My mother sent me back and told me that it was important that I returned and mend what was broken."

'Rini probably came to mend my relationship with Darien. I would like to see her try.'

"Well shall we go downstairs?"

"Sure Rini."

So downstairs, we went and as we went downstairs, we started to hear a sword fight. Therefore, we quickened our pace. When we reached the bottom of the staircase, we saw Prince Endymion and another Prince dressed in white.

"Rini stop Endymion, while I stop the Prince."

"All right."

As I started to approach the Prince to try to find out the reason, why they were fighting or what prevented the fight.

'It seems that Rini isn't having all that much luck trying to talk to Endymion. I better stop standing here thinking so much and actually do something about this fight.'

As I tried to get close, again to the Prince I saw he was going to give the final blow to disarm Endymion of his sword. When I saw that, I got out of there as soon as possible. I then proceeded to look for Rini. When I finally saw her, I saw she was in the way of the final blow and her back to the Prince and unaware of what was going on in the fight. In other words, Rini is caught in the middle of this all.

'If I could only get her out of the way so wouldn't get hurt. If only I had wings, they would be a great help right now. I wonder if I could transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Nevertheless, that would take to long. Oh no I have to do something I'm wasting too much time.'

"RINI, GET OUT OF THE WAY."

With that, I picked up my skirts and started running as fast as I could and leaped. As I pushed her out of the way, the Prince shoved the sword into the middle of my stomach and it out it as quickly as he shoved it in. When I saw that Rini was safe and out of the way was when I started to feel the pain that was inflicted upon me by the sword. I noticed that my dress was filled with blood and the incision was deep and would be hard too heal and since I had lost so much blood. Once I analyzed the situation, I tried to move and contact the inner scouts. Then I saw that I couldn't move.

"Ahhhh"

"Mom, are you okay?"

"No, Rini go and get the inner scouts, the outer scouts should be on their way with Luna and Artemis. Go."

"Mom are you sure. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm sure go and hurry. Tell them it's emergency and you left me with Endymion."

With that, Rini left me alone with Prince Endymion and the other Prince in white. After a few minutes, that Rini had left Endymion had started to approach me.

'It looks as if he had intentions of healing me. After he heals me, he would think that I owe him a favor for being healed by him. If I never accept what ever he thinks he's going to do then I will never owe him anything. Though I'm scared, he may not be planning to help me but hurt me. There is always a fifty- fifty chance that he either hurts me or helps me. Oh, no he's coming closer to me. What could I do?'

When he was close enough, I slapped him as hard as I could and he actually stopped where he was.

"What was that for?"

"That was for trying to get close to me! Don't think that the scouts don't know because they do and trust me they're angry with you so I wouldn't try anything good or bad. And they're ALL angry at you."

"So that was no reason to slap me or so hard!"

"I don't want anything to do with you or owe you any favors, so don't even try to help me."

"Please at least hear me out Serenity, I lov-"

"I don't want to hear it I've had enough of that because every time you start with that speech they' cornier than the ones you make as Tuxedo Mask when you say you're trying to help us stop the monster" but the only thing you do is distract it enough for us to destroy it."

"Those reasons are pretty lame especially since I know that you have better reason than that up your sleeve that you're dying to tell me."

"What do you mean lame, yours are lamer than mine?"

"Hah that's a laugh."

"Well you were right in a way I do have another reason up my sleeve but I'm not dying to tell you."

"Well what is the reason?"

"Someone's dying to know what my reason is."

"No I'm not but I am curious."

"Fine I'll tell you but I promise you, you won't like it."

"Out with it already. I'm losing patience!"

"Fine. I DON'T love you."

"What you have to be kidding. Come on that was a joke right. What's the real reason?"

"That was the real reason."

"Okay that wasn't the real reason. Hahaha. You've had your laugh. Now tell me the real reason before I hurt you!"

"Like I said that was the real reason."

'Okay now I'm scared. What else can I do to stop him? What is he planning to do?'

While I was thinking that, I noticed that the other Prince in white was moving towards us. I was glad that I could stall while the scouts arrived.

'Now what could this other prince want. He could be after the Imperium Silver Crystal, like most of the other villains that are after me. I wonder why he was fighting with Endymion. Could he be an enemy or a friend? Could he be from the Silver Millennium era, which was 1000 years ago? I have try and find out that information.'

"Stop right there who are you and what do you want?"

------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 4

The Breakup

By: LunarSerenity

Author's Note

'Is thought and "is speech.

Summary: In this story Serena finds out that the future that she saw will never be. Along with discovering her true soul mate and that Darien is just a fake. Also, meeting her brother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon I do however own Alexander and David.

In addition, please I need at least five reviews before continuing posting this story and any comments or flames please send to and make sure you put the subject that it is about the story and I will find a way to respond to you. I wasn't sure but if you'd like you can vote who will stay with Serena if David or Endymion (Darien), your choice. R/R, thank you. I'd also like to thank those people who responded to the note I had posted before, I did receive those reviews, and here is the result. Remember the more people review the harder I'll try to write and post the chapters up.

Responses to Reviews:

Mevneriel (Thank you for your review and suggestion. The only thing is that I'm not quite sure how, so if you could help me out with that it would be very much appreciated.

Angel's heart (Thanks for your support and here is the next chapter.

LunarWitchMEL (Thank you so much for your review. I hope you enjoy the following chapter.

ShadowCub (Thank you for you vote and no she will not die anytime soon. You can check the voting process at the end of this.

Sayain46 (Thanks for your support.

Wingnut ( Listen buddy thank you for your review/flame and all but at least specify what you got issues with not just vagueness like it's not logical and not grammatical. Okay. In addition, if you got so much trouble with it then why you don't just become the editor of it.

Silver Moonlight-81(Thanks for your review and here's your wish come true.

ThatsMsDiva2U (If you need an explanation to any of the chapters then you may e-mail with the chapter you don't understand and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. The voting results are below.

Bunnychu (Thank you for both reviews and read on in this chapter to find out.

Serena71 (Thanks for the review and here's the new chapter.

Voting results: Darien 2-1 David

End of Author's Note

---Chapter 4---

"I am Prince David from the Sun's moon, Sakura, and I seek Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the throne, Daughter to King Apollo and Queen Serenity."

"Why do you seek the princess?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well it looks as if Prince David here has an attitude problem. You really should know who you're talking to first before you start speaking like that to her."

"Why shouldn't I speak to her that way it's not as if she's a queen or anything like that?"

"That's where you're wrong she is a queen, the queen of the earth."

"No I'm not the queen of the earth seeing that I want nothing to do with the earth and you Endymion so you can stop saying that I'm queen of the earth because I'm not."

"So you're NOT the queen of the earth. Are of royal blood or of a noble's family? Because you must be if you talked back to the Prince of the Earth."

"I am very much aware that this is Prince Endymion, crowned prin-"

"In other words she is my fiancée."

"No I'm not."

"Stop denying it you know you are my fiancée and that I'm the only one you'll ever love."

"You are the biggest liar I have ever known."

"Excuse I believed that both of you are straying from the question I asked a few minutes ago."

"Well you see I am the Princess of the White Moon. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the throne, Daughter to King Apollo and Queen Serenity."

"Now why is it that you seek me?"

"Do you not remember me my love?"

"How come you're calling me that? Were we lovers in the past? Are you from the Silver Millennium? Are you from the past? Are from my past? Or are from the future?"

"Serenity are you okay?"

"Serenity is not any of your concern she has me to take care of her, to love her, and not to be breaking up with her for every little thing that goes wrong in our relationship."

"So many memories inside of my head I don't know if they're all my memories or someone else's memories inside of my head."

"What type of memories are they? Are they happy, are they sad?"

"They're happy, they're sad, they're memories about destruction, about friends and family, and you. You're in my memories."

"Serenity you have to straighten out your memories of the past."

"I don't know how. I feel as if I have finally unlocked all of my memories of our past in the Silver Millennium. I remember everything. Down to the last detail. I remember my mother the late ruler of the Moon Kingdom, my father the late ruler of the Sun Kingdom, and the crowned prince of Earth. The way I believed, I loved him after you had died at the side of my father. I still remember the day you left at the side of my father with the rest of his small group of guards. I also remember when the guard came into the parlor and told us that both of you were dead. My mother removed all my memories of you. I also remember how Queen Beryl was opposed to the marriage. I remember when Beryl joined the Dark Kingdom to seek revenge on the Moon Kingdom and me for stealing her son's attention. Now that I remember, I never truly loved Endymion. She then moved to conquer the Earth and succeeded. When she did that, she turned all the terrans into slaves to do her bidding like to attack the moon forces that were stationed there to help the terran forces against the dark forces if they were ever to attack. When they did attack, there was a moon force in the palace and that was the only reason Endymion escaped though no one else from that particular moon force made it through the teleportation system. Queen Beryl also captured Endymion's personal guards and she made them completely loyal to her. Since then lunarians who had heard the news were completely distrustful of the terrans, which is why when Endymion came to visit me he had to come in disguise. Even though my mother knew about him and his true nature, along with where his loyalties were. He still wasn't welcomed on the Moon. Probably with good reason, I now see. I almost blame myself for believing in him and to think I was going to marry him. I feel completely disgusted."

"Stop with the crap, you know that you enjoyed all that happened so don't lie to me."

"Why don't you leave her alone it's clear that she doesn't want to talk to you? Why don't you just leave?"

"I have no reason to leave, remember that I am within my right here unlike either of you. I am Prince of Earth and therefore it is within my right to do as please. I then choose to stay here. Especially since I want to make sure that you don't get all kissy-kissy with my fiancé."

"I am NOT your fiancé so stop saying that."

"Why don't you just leave her alone?"

"And why don't you just stay out of this Sakurian?"

"I won't since you fail to stop harassing the princess."

With that, statement said he started to get closer to Serenity. In addition, Endymion in the mental state he was in he had to step in and challenge David again to fight.

Serena's POV

'Why can't that idiot just shut up and leave with his stuck up egotistical person. I'm quite sure that a lot of people would rejoice at that.'

During all of this, the battle ensued and David begins to tire as opposed to Endymion who is possessed by a demon and is on his home planet from which he draws power from and therefore not easily tired.

'I need to help David he's on a completely different atmosphere to the one he's accustomed and I don't think Endymion will relent to a small break so that David may refresh himself. Perhaps I could try something. However, the question is would it work? I think I remember that the piece of land that my adoptive family owned here would be an extension to the Moon Kingdom as for me to be reborn a Lunarian citizen. It could work if I get a clear shot of him than I may be able to contain his power and stall for time until the Scouts arrive.'

"Moon Crystal Power! Banish him from this property, foe as long as I live here with this family. I banish him from this property in the name of Moon Kingdom."

"What do you think you're doing you little wench?"

"How dare you speak to her that way! And to think that you claim to love her as dearly as you say to!"

"What did I tell you Sakurian stay out of affairs that don't concern you or your puny moon so stay out of them once and for all! As for you little Lunarian, what do you think you'll accomplish by banishing me from my own kingdom? What were you hoping to stop me from hurting your lover?"

"So what if I was trying to do that, what are you going to do to me? You can't hurt me even if you tried. Why do you think you Terrans were always trying to enter the Silver Alliance if not to try and steal some of our technology? Your people were, are, and always will be lying thieving cowards?"

"There no better than the Lunarians acting all high and mighty thinking that they ruled over the universe and everyone in it. My people at least were never scoundrels that hid behind the women. Your men wouldn't even fight if the Sailor Scouts weren't there to back them up. Face at least when it came to battle my people fought with bravery unlike the cowards of the Moon Kingdom who had to hide behind the Sailor Scouts. No wonder your father died, it was because the little Sailor Scouts weren't there to protect him and his men. They couldn't even fight to protect their lives. Face it princess even with all your technology your people are nothing but cowards."

"How dare you insult my father! At least my parents were there for their kingdoms unlike yours. The first abandoned you and your mother. While during the time that the Dark forces invaded Earth your mother became their leader and disrupted universal peace and became Queen Beryl of the Dark forces."

"You lie! She would never do that. You lie just like all Lunarians do and I thought you were different compared to them."

"I do not and have never lied to you. It's the truth you're just blinded to it by the spell your mother cast before she died. So that you would not discover the truth about whom she became. For in her last moments she realized that what she had done was wrong so she cast the spell so that you would never discover what she did and who she became."

"No that's not true! You're a liar! You… you tramp!"

"How dare you speak to her like that! What gives you the right to insult the Princess of the Moon?"

"Please David stay out of this, it does not concern you. I would prefer it to stay between him and myself. Do not incite his pitiful wrath upon you."

"So trying to save your puny lover. Well, well, well maybe I should start with him first instead of with you. Perhaps that way shall cause you the most pain. What do you think?"

"No, don't you even think about! I swear to you by the Goddess Selene that if you harm him than you shall suffer the consequences! That I promise you!"

"You will do nothing of the sort!"

"Terran Sword Slash!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"What, what happened?"

"What happened was that the Sailor scouts arrived!"

"Mercury hurry! Mom was injured when I left and I doubt it got better."

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto guard him. Make sure he does not escape. Venus I ask you to restrain him there while the outers place the barrier around him."

"Mercury how is she?"

"She's lost a lost of blood and suffered heavy injuries from the fall. She also seems to have placed a lot of strain on her body by trying to prevent from fainting this whole time."

"Will she be alright?"

"Of course after she rests and regains some of her strength."

"Excuse me let me pass. All I want to do is to check on her to make she's alright."

"Who are you?"

"Jupiter, Mars let him through for he is a friend of ours. He's even a lot closer than that to me therefore giving him all the more reason for him to see how I'm doing."

"We can't Serenity we don't know who he is and as long as we don't know him we can't trust him."

"He is the Prince of Sakura, the Sun's moon, and also my intended."

"But how is that possible?"

"But you do know him. He's from the Silver Millennium. He actually used to be my past fiancée from the times of my father, King Apollo of the Sun. However he died at the side of my father trying to protect the kingdom from Prince Diamond who in that time threatened our kingdom just as Beryl did later on. For you see we were engaged even before I met Endymion. The reason I didn't remember was because of the seriousness of my depression my mother decided to erase my memories before any thing happened to me."

"How do remember all of this? Unless…you"

"Yes I remembered all of my memories from the Moon Kingdom and all of the people that were in the Silver Millennium."

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Tired and I'm aching all over from the strain."

"Saturn could you come for a minute."

"Yes Rini what do you need?"

"I was wondering if it was possible to heal my mom. At least to close the wound that she has?"

"I think it's possible. But I'll try either way."

"Mercury…"

"Serenity you should rest. You shouldn't have forced your body in such a fashion."

"All I was going to ask was that you look after David for me please."

"Oh, ok. Certainly, would you please come here Your Maje-"

"Please just call me David and thank you Mercury for looking at my wounds."

"As long as you promise to love and protect Serenity."

"Of course, I don't even need time to think about the answer."

"Saturn!"

"What happened Rini?"

"Saturn, I think she fainted."

"Oh, I see and she's the only one who can other then Serenity."

"Actually that's not true. I can also heal and I'd like to repay the favor to Serenity for saving my life."

"Do you feel up to it, David?"

"I think. At least I don't feel as weak as I did before."

"Very well."

"Sakurian Healing Power!"

During the healing process due to the lack of blood and being so tired. I fainted.


End file.
